


One Last Moondance

by nightwish435



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwish435/pseuds/nightwish435
Summary: Sokka never stopped loving Yue, even at the end of his long heroic life. Despite the trepidations of Katara and his nephew Tenzin, Sokka knows that Yue has never abandoned him, and will be with him at the end.An Avatar/WoW one shot crossover (categorized as such because the key scene in this fic is inspired by one of the most beautiful cinematics from the World of Warcraft game).





	One Last Moondance

"Yue...she's calling to me..."

Sokka's hoarse whisper continued to echo unceasingly in the back of Katara's mind as she walked around the Southern Water Village. Ever since she had lost her beloved husband and best friend Aang, she had known that she would inevitably lose her only sibling too. But as that moment drew ever closer, she was still not prepared.

_"When Aang passed away, my heart was broken,"_ she thought mournfully, her eyes wandering. _"How am I supposed to handle losing my brother?"_

Katara paused, and couldn't help but think to herself, "_And should I take what he said to heart, or call it a dying delusion?"_

So many years had passed since the end of the Hundred Year War, but all of those memories remained fully intact for them both. For Sokka, the one that had remained at the front of his mind no matter how much time passed was the memory of Yue, the girl who became the Moon Spirit.

Sokka's first love was forever his only love. Despite all of the women in his life who would have gladly chosen to be with him had he only given the word, Sokka had turned them all down. His heart belonged to the Moon and the Moon alone, her presence in the sky always filling him with peace.

_"I saw her ascend as the Moon Spirit all those years ago. It would be ludicrous for me to deny the possibility that she's been visiting him to comfort him during his last days. I guess for some reason, I'm too worried about my brother slipping away."_

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Katara turned around to see her son Tenzin slowly walking towards her with a grim look on his face.

"I talked to Uncle Sokka, Mother," he gently told her, placing a large hand on her frail shoulder. "He asked you and I to take him to a place near the village with a clear view of the night sky. He seems to believe that...tonight is the night."

Katara let out a low groan at hearing her son's words, and Tenzin pulled her into a side embrace. They stood together in silence, observing the passers-by shambling about their own business, all of them painfully aware that the boy who had once stood in as the village leader was about to leave them.

"When your father died, Tenzin, I knew that he would find peace in the spirit world," Katara told him softly. "But that came with his status as the Avatar. Whenever I think of my brother, your Uncle, I can't help but wonder where he'll go, where he'll end up on the other side."

"Do you believe that his soul won't find peace, mother?" He answered her. "Without interrogating you, do you really believe that after all of his heroic deeds for the sake of this Village, for the sake of this world, and for the sake of his family that he won't be happy wherever he goes after this?"

"I think what worries me the most, son, is simply not knowing," Katara whispered, feeling her eyes well up with anxious tears.

Tenzin nodded solemnly, and told her, "It's one of the biggest fears known to us all, that we can't fathom what happens when we pass on. But we have to conquer that anxiety within ourselves and trust that whatever awaits us is the true peace that we have craved for so long."

That night, after all the other villagers had retired to their homes, Tenzin took his elderly uncle in his arms and carried him out of his hometown, with Katara following close behind. The sky above them was gloomy without even a drop of starlight in sight. Every corner of the heavens was blanketed with heavy clouds. Katara's heart was heavy, knowing that her brother's beloved Moon was nowhere in sight.

_"I don't want him to die like this,"_ she bitterly thought, scowling up at the sky. "_He deserves so much better than to feel forsaken, especially on what he thinks could be his final night."_

Sokka coughed weekly, and managed to whisper to his nephew, "Right here is fine, Tenzin."

Tenzin carefully set him down after placing a warm blanket on the ground. Sokka side contentedly, his eyes focused on the darkened sky. In his weary eyes was only hope.

"Katara, I know you didn't believe me when I told you that Yue would come for me," he told her with a chuckle, startling both her and Tenzin. "But sis, I need you to believe, for my sake. I promise you, I'm not going crazy, I'm just ready."

"But, Sokka..." Katara tried to say, choking up as she gestured upwards at the starless sky.

"I know, sis. Just be patient."

Katara and Tenzin looked at each other and shrugged helplessly, neither of them knowing what to say when Sokka was unshakable in his faith.

Far above them, a spot of silvery light manifested amidst the blanket of clouds, and Sokka whispered triumphantly, "Yue..."

Sure enough, to the shock of Tenzin and Katara, a brilliant full moon appeared above them, radiating with incandescent light. The clouds surrounding it dissipated, allowing the stars to shine upon them. It was a glorious sight, the moon shining brighter than any light seen before, radiant and glowing with supernatural fervor.

Sokka reached a trembling hand towards the moon, smiling eagerly in anticipation.

A shimmering sound tinkled in the air as out of the light came down a beautiful young woman robed in white. Katara gasp in recognition of the girl from the Northern Water Tribe who had forever gained a hold on their memory. Yue herself serenely floated down towards Sokka, her own hand reaching towards him as she approached.

The instant their hands touched, her beautiful white light rushed over his body. For one infinitesimal moment, there was no trace of any pain or burden on Sokka's face. There was only his relieved smile, and one single tear of joy slipping down his cheek as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Tenzin and Katara looked on in awestruck silence as Yue, with one gentle tug, lifted up Sokka's spirit out of his frail body.

The young man that had fallen for the Moon so long ago beamed down at them, giddy with joy as his true love carried him far away into the radiant heavens. Yue smiled gracefully upon Katara and Tenzin, a knowing look in her eyes.

Sokka and Yue exchanged a long-awaited kiss as they disappeared within the Moon's aura. Beams of moonlight shimmered around his still body as her aura slowly faded away. Katara and Tenzin finally sobbed in earnest as they watched one final miracle unfold before them.

Out of the frozen ground, dozens of silvery flowers grew and bloomed, energized by the Moon Spirit's power. In only a matter of moments, Katara's beloved brother was surrounded in a miniature field of Yue's beautifully symbolic parting gift.

"Thank you, Yue," Katara managed to whisper through her thick tears, sad but peaceful, knowing that her brother had finally achieved the peace he had wanted for so long.


End file.
